Now and Forever
by sweet passionate nightmare
Summary: What would happen if hot shot not to mention play boy Kyohei Takano meets with Sunako Nakahara the the kind hearted dark loner. The bet with Takenaga was will Kyohei get Sunako to fall for him in three days? Yes? No? What would happen?KxS Read and find ou


Hello everyone!! Sorry I know you people will (might if I am lucky) kill me for writing another story when I have sugar rush but please bear with me because I really need to get this thing out of my head.. Sorry

Now and forever

Chapter one: the odd meeting

'…' thoughts

".."Things they are saying

Kyohei's POV

'Here we go again I wake up in the morning with a girl beside me I get dressed then I hear my cell phone I answer it.' I thought

End of Kyohei's P.O.V.

"Hello?" Kyohei said

"Honey, what happened? I've been calling you." The voice said Kyohei got shocked and looked at the number who called him

"Stalker # 5 shit." Kyohei said silently (Kyohei names his girlfriends stalkers)

"What?" the voice said

"Sorry, I've been busy." Kyohei said flashing a smile

"So... can I see you today?" The voice said

"Today? I'm going abroad on business; it was short notice." Kyohei said to the caller

"Abroad?!" The girl said

"Yes." Kyohei said being annoyed

"Which country? When are you coming back?!" The girl said which made Kyohei really pissed off

"Yeah I'll call you when I get back. Bye." Kyohei said trying to avoid all the things the girl is saying. Then he smiled

"Why lie?" the girl who was beside him awhile ago said her name is Lily

"I didn't. Don't change your number. Not being able to see you when I miss you… You know how much that hurts? You have no idea. Take care." Kyohei said while putting on his perfect acting skills so Lily could realize…

"Hey!!" Lily shouted when she was about to throw a pillow to Kyohei but then again he escaped (wow he is so fast) he rode his band new red Ferrari laughing and and laughing the traffic light hit red when he looked at the car beside him and spotted a cute girl who smiled at him he also smiled at her then the stop light switched to go the girl was trying to tell him but when it registered in Kyohei's brain he sped up to follow the girl being careless and all he crashed to another car (but it is not that serious that he should be brought to the hospital but it is less serious than that) the air bag blew on him.

_At work_

Kyohei and his co workers were looking at another preview of a new game they were about to release everyone looked at him for his opinion.

"Some bugs in the program…" a guy said nervously when Kyohei cut him and spoke

"What was the traffic?" Kyohei said ignoring the guy who spoke

"The server crashed last night." Takenaga said

"Why?" a guy said

"Due to too many users. Over 10 thousand simultaneously… and because of that let's celebrate!" Takenaga said when their co workers clapped and Kyohei smiled.

"You guys have been great Takenaga will throw a party tonight." Kyohei said as he laughed silently

"Looking forward to that!!" the one worker said wile leaving the room takenaga got surprised and stood up

"Why should I? You're the boss, not me." He said tugging at Kyohei's Shirt in chibi form

"You are so cute Takenaga." Kyohei said pinching Takenaga's cheeks they were interrupted by Kyohei's secretary Yui.

"Mr. Takano, the insurance guy is here. He wants the key to your car." Yui said politely to Kyohei

"Okay." Kyohei said while Takenaga turned back to his normal form.

"Insurance guy?" Takenaga said

In takenaga's car

"This Ben-Gay patch should be enough." Kyohei said to Takenaga fixing the white thing Then Takenaga ripped the thing off

"OUCH!! Why did you do that for?!" Kyohei said turning to chibi form and crying

"This won't do! You should be checked out. You may seem fine now. But you might've been hurt internally. As a best friend I do this to look after you." Takenaga said

"Come on, it was a fender bender." Kyohei said to Takenaga

"Oh just Shut up, you're such a bad driver." Takenaga told Kyohei

"He hit me from behind!" (That was a lie nobody hit Kyohei from behind it is just that he was too busy looking at girls) Kyohei said trying to prove the point that he was not a bad driver.

"Explain this, why did the front bumper fall off then when you were hit from behind?" Takenaga asked Kyohei

"The front bumper? Who did that? It was not me." Kyohei asked takenaga trying his best to put on a surprised face

"What ever." Takenaga said

"I'm telling you." Kyohei said

"Was it me then?" Takenaga asked

"It was you?!" Kyohei said pointing a finger at Takenaga

"Oh would you just shut up." Takenaga said

"Oh look it rained." Kyohei said

_Ok on with Sunako_

"Oh great it rained." Sunako said standing under the shade of the bus stop spacing out as she opened a can of coke and drank it when suddenly a Taxi went by and splashed water on her pants

"Shit!" Sunako said trying to wipe off the water then suddenly the car Kyohei was riding drove by also then splashed water this time all over her

"Double Shit!" sunako said then she noticed the car going back wards then Kyohei put down the window and looked at Sunako.

"Look what you did." Sunako said to Kyohei

"Can I give you a ride?" Kyohei said obviously being charmed by Sunako's beauty. Then Sunako rode the car with him. Still observing Sunako. Sunako's phone rang

"I'm almost there, What? Are you staring at?" Sunako said to Kyohei because she caught him looking at her.

"Nothing." Kyohei said

"What? The chief nurse is there? I'll be there soon." Sunako said as she put off her phone feeling awkward Kyohei wanted to start a conversation

"What? You work at the hospital? A nurse?" Kyohei said teasing sunako

"Make a right." The guard said

"Ok thank you." Takenaga said when Sunako noticed the guard and looked at Kyohei trying to hide from the guard

"Sorry about that." Sunako said to Kyohei

"Oh no problem. Why don't you call me later?" Kyohei said to Sunako smiling his playboy smile

"Sorry. Please pull over ahead."Sunako said Kyohei was shocked he was never turned down before

"Thank you for the ride." Sunako said as she got off the car

"I thought I'd never see you get turned down." Takenaga said looking at Kyohei smiling his little devil smile and laughing

"Don't be so sure yet my friend. Wanna make a bet? All I need is three days." Kyohei said as he smirked as he saw that Sunako left her cell phone on the car

"What?" Takenaga said

"Don't I love this hospital?" Kyohei said getting out of the car

"Oi, Kyohei!" Takenaga said

In the hospital room

"I got you admitted to rest not to pick up a girl." Takenaga said to Kyohei

"How many nurses are in this hospital?" Kyohei asked ignoring the question of Takenaga

"Behave yourself ok?" Takenaga told Kyohei as he treated Kyohei like a kid

"Come on Takenaga, I'm just trying to return this cell phone, She must be worried

"Get Changed." Takenaga said throwing Kyohei a hospital gown suddenly the cell phone rang.

"What are you waiting for? Answer it." Takenaga said

"Are you kidding? This is how to keep them dangling." Kyohei said in an as a matter of fact tone

"Answer it, or I'll dangle you." Takenaga said Kyohei answered it

"…..hello?" Kyohei said

"What?" Takenaga asked Kyohei

"It went dead." Kyohei said

"See? Dangling my butt! I'm leaving." Takenaga said

"Ok." Kyohei said laughing

_At the nurses' station_

"Hmm, not here either Then where could she be?" Kyohei muttered when two nurses went to him

"Oh, you are not supposed to be here." The nurses said

"Well, you are not supposed to leave the nurses' station." Kyohei said walking over to them

"How could you…. Do your job right!" Kyohei said walking away when he went back to the nurses

"Look…..Where can I get this charged?" he asked the nurses the nurses laughed at Kyohei's question

"Not here right?" the 1st nurse said

"Outside the hospital." The second nurse said as Kyohei walked to the elevator so he could charge the cell phone

"Wow that guy is hot ne?" 1st nurse said

"Shit it's raining how am I supposed to go out now? Oh well." Kyohei said as he got a piece of paper and wrote 'Cell phone found then he placed his calling card and then he sticked it to the bulletin board.

Next morning

The nurses and doctors are out for their morning check ups for the patient.

"Thanks for the tie, Hino -Chan. I like the color." Keitaro said (doctor) as he smiled at Hino

"Oh it is just a little something." Hino said

"How's Sunako doing?" Keitaro said

"Sunako? She's trouble she once made a patient laugh so hard enough to pass out remember?" Hino said as they heard the other nurses crowding on the table listening to the radio.

'I can no longer hide my feelings for him' the radio said

"What's going on here? Why are you listening to the radio on duty? I can't believe you." Hino said then she noticed what the radio is saying

'Ms. Hino Watase has a crush on Doctor Keitaro Suou whom she works with at the hospital' the radio said

Keitaro looked at Hino shocked.

"So... You have a crush on me?" Keitaro asked Hino

"What? I... I d.di..dn't do…this. Who impersonated me?!" Hino said panicking

'Hey how are you/ I can't believe I'm on air! You must like him a lot' the radio said and now there is no doubt this is the work of...

"SUNAKO NAKAHARA!!" Hino said as she immediately ran to the direction of Sunako's room

"Sunako, Sunako, Sunako you're in big trouble! She's furious on her way here to get you!" Noi said

"Shit, Ok I have to go bye!!" Sunako said to the radio person So Sunako hid on the next room.

Hi Hi Hi!! 1st chapter is done please send some reviews good and or bad

Preview: What would happen when Kyohei found out that Sunako is in his room? Love? Hate?


End file.
